Veronica ronnie miller and Will Blakelee Story
by twlightbella
Summary: its about Ronnie and will and they fall in love and get married and so does her friends and her little brother Jonah


Veronica " Ronnie" Miller and William Blakelee Story

So Veronica or "Ronnie" Miller and her brother Jonah Miller go to spend the summer with their dad Steve Miller and then August her dad fell and had blood on his face and he said he had to go to the hospital and then he tells Ronnie that he has stomach cancer and then her dad dies in December and then she see's Will's parents Tom and Susan Blakelee and they tell her someone's here to see you and Will was there to see her. Then she goes to New York and is practicing in Juilliard and she turns around and Will is right behind her and asks if she could go on a date with her that weekend and said he was transferring to Colombia, New York and she might be going to Juilliard and Will would be going to Colombia and then they would go dates and go to Wrightsville Beach and go back to the bungalow her dad was staying at and was his house now and so they go up into the house . Then Will asks Veronica to close her eyes and so then she has her eyes closed and so then Will gets something out of his pocket and then gets down on one knee and he tells Veronica to open her eyes and he says I have to tell you something and so he says to her Veronica Miller will you marry me and she says yes and he puts the ring on her left ring finger and then he tells her that they are going to live in the bungalow and that they are the owners of the house. So he and Veronica go to his parent's house and tell them that they are engaged and are going to get married and they want Daniel and Megan there and Galadriel Conway and Kim and her husband Brian and Jonah to be at the wedding too and Galadriel's mom Mrs. Conway and also Scott there so in June of that summer the wedding is here . Veronica is getting ready and Will's Mom and Veronica's mom are helping her get her wedding dress on and Galadriel is the maid of honor and then they put the veil on her head and the garter on her leg and then her engagement ring is on the right hand ring finger then Pastor Harris and William are standing under the tent . Then Kim and Jonah and Veronica's stepdad sit on the other side of the front row and Will's mom is sitting on the other side with Megan and Daniel and Scott is standing next to Will and Veronica is at the top of the veranda stairs and Will's dad was with her and bringing her down the aisle and then she is at the tent now and she takes Will's hand and Will's dad goes to sit down and then Pastor Harris says something and then William and Veronica say their vows and exchange rings and are pronounced husband and wife and then kiss. Then Will get's the garter off of Veronica's leg and Scott catch's it and Galadriel catches the flowers and so then Veronica and William cut the cake and they have their first dance. They kiss and they go back to the Bungalow then go to sleep and then in the morning after the wedding they go on a walk on the beach and kiss each other and go fishing and they both get jobs at the aquarium and watched over Loghead sea turtles and then they go back to the bungalow and get dinner then go sit on the porch and watch the sunset and waves and then they kiss each other. Then William picks Veronica up and carries her to the bedroom and then they sleep together and then one day Veronica wakes up and goes to the bathroom and throws up and then takes a shower and gets dressed and goes back to the bedroom and she kisses William and then Will see's her and asks what's wrong and she says she threw up and didn't feel very well so Will goes to get the thermometer and takes her temperature and he says she has a fever and so he calls the doctor. So he takes her to the hospital and they do and ultrasound and tell her she is pregnant with a baby girl and so then the doctor gets Will and asks him to come in the room and says your wife has something to tell you and Veronica tells him and he kisses her and is so happy and he is going to be a dad and she is going to be a mom and they are done with collage and starting a life together now with the baby coming. Will calls his parents to tell them they are going to be grandparents and he tells them Veronica is pregnant with a baby girl then Veronica calls her mom and stepdad and Jonah and tells them they going to grandparents and Jonah is going to be an uncle and now is 19 and then Will and Veronica call Megan and Daniel and tell them they are going to be an aunt and an uncle so then they say congratulations on the baby and then they go back to the bungalow to get the babies room ready and then Veronica asks her mom to ship the piano back to the bungalow and so the piano arrives and is put in the living room and then the babies room is ready . Veronica is pregnant for 9 months and then it's been six months and then seven then eight and now nine months and then Veronica wakes up and gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom and screams her water broke and Will gets up and goes to the bathroom and she says my water just broke and so he calls 911 and an ambulance comes and they go the hospital and then Veronica goes into labor and has contractions and pushes and pushes and pushes and pushes and then the baby comes out and they name her Ashley Michelle Blakelee. Then Will's parents come to see their new granddaughter and the doctors cut the umbilical cord and then put her in a blanket and then the doctor hands her to Veronica and Will is right next to her holding her hand and then Will's mom Susan asks if she can hold baby Ashley and so Veronica gives her to Susan to hold and then she kisses her on her forehead and then she gives her back to Veronica and Will now is holding their daughter and then Will's parents leave. Galadriel and Scott come to see Veronica's and Will's baby girl and they say congratulations and then Scott and Galadriel tell Veronica and Will that he and Galadriel are dating and then they leave Will gets a call and it's Pastor Harris and wants to come see the baby and so then Pastor Harris comes to see the baby and then leaves and then Will's phone rings again and Will answers his phone and he says hello and he hears Veronica's mom Kim's voice and she said she and Brian and Jonah are in the airport and want Will to come get them but he said he has to stay with Veronica and the baby and so then he puts Kim on hold and calls Pastor Harris and tells him to pick up Kim and Brian and Jonah at the airport and bring them to the hospital and so then he calls back Kim and says Pastor Harris is coming to pick you guys up and so then he says bye. Then in 2 hours Veronica's Mom and stepdad and her brother are there to see Ashley and Veronica and then Veronica's mom asks if she could hold her granddaughter and so Veronica gives baby Ashley to her mom and she holds the baby while Veronica is asleep and so then she sleeps for a little while and Veronica's mom is feeding Ashley her bottle and then Veronica wakes up and she sees her baby daughter with smiles and then Veronica's mom gives her back to Veronica and then Kim and Brian and Jonah go to the bungalow to sleep and stay while Veronica and William and Ashley are in the hospital and it's been two weeks and then Veronica and William and baby Ashley come home and put her in her crib and she sleeps and then Will and Veronica kiss each other and then kiss their daughter on her forehead and then they go out to the living room and sit with Jonah and Kim and Brian . Then Scott and Galadriel come over and then they say to Kim and Brian and Jonah and Will and Veronica that he and Galadriel are engaged and are going to get married and so they congratulate them on their engagement and then Veronica hears Ashley cry then so she goes and gets her and brings her out into the living room and gives her to her daddy Will and Veronica and Will are sitting right next to each other and watching Ashley be held by Veronica's brother Jonah and then he gives her to Kim to hold and goes out on to the porch and watch's the waves and then Kim gives Ashley to Veronica to hold and Will and Veronica smile at their daughter and then Kim and Brian and Jonah spend the night at their hotel .Will and Veronica say goodnight to Kim and Brian and Jonah and then they have dinner and feed Ashley and then put her in her crib and she falls asleep and then Will and Veronica go out to the porch and watch the sunset and then they go back into the house to go to the room and get ready for bed and then Veronica and William go to sleep and then it's the middle of the night . Ashley wakes up and starts crying and so Will get's up and brings her in their bedroom and Veronica wakes up and says what time is it and Will says 1:00 in the morning and says Ashley started to cry and so he says to Veronica can you feed her so she nurses her and then she falls back asleep between William and Veronica and then Will kisses Veronica and then kisses Ashley on the forehead and then Veronica is asleep again and then Will falls asleep again then it's been 8 years and Ashley is now eight . Then Will and Veronica and Ashley and Kim and Brian and Jonah and his wife Cassie and daughter Amy go to Galadriel's and Scott's wedding and it's at Will's parents house and Megan and Daniel are their and Megan is pregnant with a girl and boy. Then Galadriel and Scott say their vows and exchange rings and then kiss and are pronounced husband and wife and then they cut the cake and Will's other friend catches the garter and Veronica's other friend catches the flowers and then they have their first dance then they have dinner. Then Will and Veronica talk to Jonah and Cassie and Ashley is playing with her cousin Amy and so then Will and Veronica congratulate Galadriel and Scott and they go and find Ashley and Will and Veronica say goodbye to Susan and Tom and Kim and Brian and Jonah and Cassie and Amy and Megan and Daniel and then they drive home to the bungalow and then Veronica gets Ashley ready for bed and puts her to sleep and so then Ashley is asleep and then Veronica kisses her on the forehead and then goes out to the living room and Will is sitting on the couch and so she goes and kisses him and then they go to the bedroom and get ready for bed and sleep together and then Veronica and Will are still sleeping. Then Will get's up and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower and gets dressed and then he goes to get Ashley up and then Will gets Ashley some breakfast and then he goes to the bedroom and brings Veronica breakfast in bed and she kisses him and says thank you and so then she eats her breakfast and then Will brings it back into the kitchen and Veronica gets up and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower and gets dressed and then she sees Ashley and then she hugs her. So she and Ashley go out into the living room and Ashley sits on the chair and reads her book and then she watches TV and then Will and Veronica go on the beach and walk to the pier and back and kiss each other and then Veronica and William go to the bungalow and Ashley has fallen asleep on the couch and so then Veronica wakes her up and says did you have a nice nap and she says yes and so then they play a game and then they have dinner and then they sit Ashley down on the couch and they say Ashley we have something to tell you and so they say mommy is pregnant with a baby boy and that she is going to be a big sister and so then it's been two weeks . Megan and Daniel call and say that Amanda and Sam are healthy and says that they want Veronica and Will to go to the hospital to see them and then Amanda and Sam and so they see the kids and Tom and Susan are there and Will and Veronica say congratulations and then they tell Megan and Daniel and Tom and Susan that they are expecting another child and it's a boy and then they call Galadriel and Scott and baby Emily and tell them they are expecting another child and it's a boy and then they call Kim and Brian to tell them also Jonah and Cassie and Amy to tell them that Veronica is pregnant with a baby boy this time. Then Veronica is now seven months pregnant then eight and then nine then Veronica's water broke and she goes into labor and has contractions and pushes and pushes and then baby Jack William Blakelee is born so they use William as his middle name after his fathers name and then Will brings Ashley to see her new little brother Jack and then she smiles and then Megan and Daniel and Sam and Amanda come to see baby Jack , then Will's parents and Veronica's mom and stepdad and Jonah and Cassie and Amy come and then Megan and Daniel leave and Sam and Amanda also, then Jonah and Cassie and Amy leave and then Galadriel and Scott come with Emily who is now 5 and then they leave. Pastor Harris comes and sees Jack then he leaves and then Will's parents are still their and ask Will and Veronica if they can take Ashley back to their place to stay while you guys are in the hospital and so they say sure and then Veronica kisses Ashley and hugs her and then Will kisses her and hugs her and so then Ashley and Susan and Tom leave . Then Will is holding Jack while Veronica is taking a nap then Veronica wakes up from her nap and Jack is feed his bottle and then they sleep and Jack is right next to them and then it's been four days and so they leave the hospital and go to pick up Ashley from Will's parents house and bring her home to the bungalow and Jack is sleeping in his car seat and so then they take him out of his car seat and bring him in the house and put him in his crib and then wakes up from his nap and starts crying. So Will gets him and brings him to Veronica to nurse him and then he's hungry and so Veronica gives him something to eat and then they all have dinner and then they watch a movie and then they tell Ashley to get ready for bed and so Ashley gets her PJ'S on and Will tucks her in and says goodnight and then kisses her on the forehead . Then Veronica puts Jack in his crib and Jack goes to sleep and then he wakes up in the morning and Veronica feeds him and then he goes back to sleep and then in the morning Veronica sleeps in a little bit and then she gets up and Will is already up and so is Ashley and Will is holding Jack in his arms. Veronica goes to the bathroom and takes a shower and gets dressed for work and then Ashley goes to see her grandparents and Jack goes to and so Will and Veronica drop them off at Grandpa and Grandma Blakelee's house and then Will and Veronica go to the aquarium and work and put on wet suits and then they get lunch and then their shift is done at 3:00 in the afternoon. So then they go get the kids at Grandpa and Grandma Blakelee's house and Susan and Tom say they were good and that Jack went down for a nap after he ate and then Veronica goes and picks him up and carries him out to the car and puts him in his Car seat and then they say goodbye to Grandpa and Grandma Blakelee and then they drive home and then they go walk on the beach and then watch the sunset from their porch and then eat dinner and they go to bed. Jack sleeps through the night and Ashley is turning nine and so Will wakes up and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower and then gets dressed and then Veronica gets up and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower and gets dressed and then they go to say happy birthday to Ashley and then they have breakfast and then Pastor Harris shows up with Kim and Veronica's stepdad Brian , Jonah and Cassie and Amy who is seven, Scott and Galadriel and Emily who is five, then Megan and Daniel and their kids Amanda who is seven and Sam who is seven also . They have a big birthday party for Ashley at Susan and Tom's house or Grandpa and Grandma's house . Then Ashley blows out her candles and then open's her presents and then they eat cake and ice cream and Veronica is holding Jack and then Galadriel and Scott talk to Veronica and Will and say they're expecting another child and so then Will and Veronica congratulate them and then that Emily will be and older sister and that Galadriel is five months pregnant then next month will be six months pregnant then seven then eight then nine months pregnant . Then Scott and Galadriel and Emily leave and go home and then Megan and Daniel come over with the kids in their hands and Jack is being held by Susan Will's mom and then Veronica and Will say hi to Megan and Daniel and Amanda and Sam and then Megan and Daniel and Amanda and Sam leave. Then Cassie and Jonah and Amy leave and then Veronica's mom and stepdad Brian leave. Then Tom and Susan say happy birthday to Ashley and then all of Ashley's presents are in the trunk and so then Jack is put in his car seat and then Will and Veronica and Ashley say goodnight and then get in their car and go back home to the bungalow and then they get home and they get Jack out of his car seat and bring him in the house and put him in his crib and he falls asleep. Then Veronica and William give Ashley another birthday present and it's a kitten and so she hugs her mom and dad and then she names her kitten Lily and so then Ashley gets ready for bed and she goes to bed and her kitten is sleeping next to her on her bed and then Veronica and Will kiss their daughter goodnight. Then its been like 10 years and Ashley is now 18 and Jack is now 14 and then Ashley goes on a date with this guy named Ben. Ben and Ashley kiss and Ben brings her home and Jack is sleeping and Veronica and Will are still up and so they asked how the date went and she says I got my first kiss tonight and so Veronica and Will hug their daughter and then Ashley gets ready for bed and goes to sleep and her kitten is asleep and then Veronica and William go to bed . Then Ashley turns 20 and is in collage and Jack is in 8th grade now and going to be 15 and then Ashley is still dating Ben and then they go on vacation and go to Florida and Ben goes with them and then Ben and Ashley kiss and then they come back and Jack is almost done with 8th grade and then its May and then June and Jack is done with 8th grade and Ashley is done with her first year of collage and then Ashley and Ben go for a walk on the beach and then Ben asks Ashley to keep walking . Then Ben catches up with Ashley and then he tells her to close her eyes and so she does and then he tells her to open her eyes and he is on one knee and he says Ashley Blakelee will you marry me and she says yes and then he puts the ring on her finger and then Ashley runs back to the bungalow and she yells mom and dad and brother so then Will and Veronica and Jack all come into the living room and say why are you yelling . Then Ben comes in the door and then Ashley holds up her left hand and Veronica and Will and Jack see the ring on her ring finger and so Ben and Ashley tell her parents their engaged and are getting married next year after she turns 21 and so then they hug their daughter and going to be son-in-law Ben and so then Will and Veronica and Jack go to Will's parents house and Ashley and Ben follow them and Megan and Daniel and Amanda and Sam are there and Galadriel and Scott and Emily and their baby boy Matthew are there. So Will and Veronica and Jack keep quiet while Ashley and Ben tell her grandparents and her aunt and uncle and her cousins Amanda and Sam and her parents friends and their daughter Emily and baby Matthew that she and Ben are engaged and are going to get married and so they say congratulations and then they turn to Veronica and William and Jack and say congratulations on a daughter getting married and Jack's sister getting married. Then Will and Veronica talk to Ben and Ben asks her parents if he has permission and their blessing to marry their daughter and they say yes and Ashley is in her second year of collage and is engaged and then it's Christmas vacation and they stay home and have Christmas at her grandparents house Tom and Susan Blakelee and Will gets a phone call and says hello and so then Veronica's mom says to Will can you pick up us at the airport and so then says yes and then he kisses Veronica and he tells her he is going to pick up her mom and stepdad Brian , Jonah and Cassie and Amy at the airport and then he gets to the airport and sees them and then they have their luggage and then Will puts it in the trunk and they get to Will's parents house and Will parks the van and then they get out . Will sees Ashley and Ben and tells them to come over here and then Ben and Ashley tell Kim and Brian and Jonah and Cassie and Amy their engaged and are getting married in the spring during spring break and now its been three months and then here's April and its spring vacation it's the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding is tomorrow. Then Ashley is getting ready and Susan Will's mom and Veronica Ashley's mom and Kim Veronica's mom and Cassie and Blaze and Megan are helping and one of Ashley friends is the maid of honor and that is Isabella or Bella and then Cassie, Megan, Blaze are bridesmaids and Daniel, Scott and Jonah are groomsman and Ben's friend is the best man and his name is Nathan and then the flower girls are Amy and Amanda and the miniature bride and groom are Emily and Sam and then Veronica and Kim and Brian and Susan and Tom and Baby Matthew is on Susan's lap so then Ben's parents are sitting on the other side of the aisle and his sister Sarah and then the wedding is about to began . Ben is standing under the tent and here comes Isabella and Nathan and Scott and Galadriel and Cassie and Jonah and Megan and Daniel and Amanda and Amy and Emily and Sam . Then Will is with Ashley at the top of the veranda and then they walk down the aisle and Will and Ashley come to Ben and then Ben takes Ashley's hands and then Will goes to sit next to Veronica then Pastor Harris does the ceremony and then Ben and Ashley say their vows and then exchange rings and then Pastor Harris pronounces them as husband and wife then they kiss and then they go to the reception and then cut the cake and feed it to each other. Then Ben gets the garter off of Ashley's ankle and throws it to Nathan and Ashley throws her flowers at Isabella and then Ben and Ashley have their first dance and then they eat dinner and they all say congratulations to Ben and Ashley. Then Brian, Kim, Jonah, Cassie and Amy all leave to go to their hotel and then Pastor Harris leaves and goes back to his house and then Galadriel and Scott and Emily and baby Matthew leave and then Ben and Ashley say goodnight to everyone who is left and leave to go to hotel. Then Veronica and Will and Jack say goodnight to Will's parents , Megan , Daniel , Amanda and Sam. Then Will, Veronica, and Jack all leave to back to the bungalow and then they get ready for bed and go to bed and then Will and Veronica kiss and then fall asleep and it's the next day. Jack is already up and had breakfast and then he looks at the calendar and realizes it's his parents anniversary today and so he makes breakfast for them and brings them breakfast in bed and so they say thank you Jack and eat their breakfast. Then Jack comes back and takes the tray back into the kitchen to wash it . Then Will says happy anniversary to Veronica and then kisses her and then Will gets up and goes to the bathroom and takes a shower and gets dressed and then Veronica gets up and takes a shower and gets dressed and then it's been two years. Ben and Ashley have a daughter named Michelle and then Jack is now 21 and engaged to this girl Kim and then they get married and have a reception and cut the cake and have a first dance and then go on their honeymoon and then they have twins a boy and a girl named Chase and Terri and then they all live happily ever after

The End.


End file.
